


Understanding

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at Blindfold: "Sam is turned on by Cas wearing Sam's oversized shirts - and only that. Would love some of Sam pursuing below-the-belt activities while Cas is wearing it--Sam pushing Cas on spread knees and rimming him senseless, holding his ankles wide and sucking him off, etc. (If S/C, maybe Cas likes to see--and make use of--his tie around Sam's neck, too...)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Castiel knew that humans had some strange pleasures. He didn’t understand most of them, but suspected he could learn to be very interested, if participating in these pleasures led to the looks that Sam gave him whenever Castiel was wearing his clothes.  
  
A while back Dean had finally managed to convince Castiel that he was a lot more conspicuous dressed like a tax accountant than not, but they didn’t exactly have time to run to Walmart because of the whole fighting evil thing they tended to do, so Cas had ended up with a wardrobe that was a hodge-podge of Winchester. Dean’s clothes fit him a little better, but he didn’t feel right in classic rock tees. He preferred Sam’s plaid, even if he was swimming in it half the time, and he really liked those looks that Sam shot his way, something in them making heat blossom low in his stomach, reminding him of their wet, slow slides of mouths when Dean was showering or making a beer run, Sam’s broad hands on his back, Sam’s hips pressed firmly against his.  
  
Yes, Castiel could get used to all kinds of pleasures if they led to that look.  
  
Dean was, conveniently, out with the victim’s sister, supposedly gathering information but Sam assured Castiel that it wasn’t just information Dean was getting. He also assured Castiel, with that same dark look, that Dean would not be back until morning, and that they should really take advantage of it.  
  
Castiel was aware that they had been “taking it slow,” as the saying was. He believed that Sam was still a little scared of him in some way, or at least in awe. Tonight, it seemed, Sam had gotten tired of waiting.  
  
Sam’s lips were on Castiel’s so fast that Castiel almost missed it, his hands tight on Castiel’s waist, pushing up the acres of blue tee as he hoisted him onto the bed and laid him out on his back, fitting himself between the angel’s legs. Castiel would be lying if he said it wasn’t arousing, letting Sam manhandle him, and he went willingly, his arms winding around Sam’s neck as they kissed hard and deep. When Sam broke the kiss, breathing hard, and began to mouth down Castiel’s throat to his collarbones, the too-large v-neck gapped wide and exposed all the skin he could care to taste. Castiel was making little noises, desperate hitches of his breath as his hips stuttered up into Sam’s, and he could practically see the cogs starting to turn in the hunter’s head, so it didn’t exactly surprise him when Sam tugged at the jeans that were falling off his hips, able to get them off Castiel without even undoing the fly.  
  
Lying there in nothing but Sam’s boxers and Sam’s tee, Castiel flushed with arousal and something very close to embarrassment. Sam smiled a little, eyes raking over Castiel’s body, pressing another kiss to his lips before removing the boxers as well.  
  
That’s when Castiel closed his eyes, but he could feel rough fingers running up his sides under the shirt, down and over his now bare hips, caressing his thighs and always skirting where Castiel was aching to be touched. He felt Sam’s palms on his stomach, Sam’s breath hot on the inside of his spread legs and then the soft hem of the tee brushing over his cock, somehow that tiny bit of stimulation enough to get him bucking up again and gasping a plea for Sam to touch him.  
  
Sam didn’t seem inclined to hurry, however, sucking, biting, and kissing his way down the inside of Castiel’s thigh, tongue flicking over his perineum and setting Castiel’s skin on fire where he touched. Castiel’s fingers wove in Sam’s hair, gripping tight but not guiding him anywhere, not even knowing where he wanted Sam to go as long as it wasn’t “away.” Sam’s hands were iron on Castiel’s legs, holding him wide open, a realization that had Castiel’s stomach flipping in anxious desire, and his mouth was damp and sinful on Castiel’s – oh God, he didn’t expect that, not at all, but his fingers tightened and he moaned softly as Sam’s tongue pressed flat against his hole.  
  
The hunter was relentless in his attack. He used the tip of his tongue to trace whole alphabets on Castiel’s skin, dipping inside for the briefest of moments every so often, just enough to keep Castiel on edge. He was gasping Sam’s name hoarsely, begging for something more without knowing what.  
  
And then when Sam was licking up the underside of Castiel’s cock, he knew exactly what he was begging for, and this was it, Sam’s mouth on this obscenely sensitive flesh, his lips playing over the crown, and then Castiel was inside that perfect hot and damp and he had to open his eyes to watch Sam’s beautiful pink lips stretched around him, Sam’s expression almost blissful, his lashes sweeping his cheeks. Castiel touched his face almost wonderingly, and something that looked like a smile played at the corners of Sam’s mouth before he began to suck and Castiel lost it, head falling back and mouth open in silent rapture. Castiel knew that men liked to put a lot of stock in how long it took them to come to orgasm, and he supposed that he lost that particular competition, but really it was all Sam’s fault, Sam and his huge hands and his clever tongue and his dark gazes.  
  
As Castiel came down from his glorious high, Sam slid up his body and lay beside him, placing soft kisses on his neck. He turned to look at the man, noting that he was still fully dressed and, more importantly, seemed to be in need of some attention.  
  
“You’re hard,” he commented, voice low, and Sam shrugged. “Should I do something?”  
  
Sam chuckled and flattened his palm on Castiel’s abdomen, under the loose shirt. “If you want to.”  
  
Castiel got an idea then. An experiment, really, and he smiled a little. “Sam,” he said slowly, smile widening as Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly. “I’d like you to go put on my tie.”


End file.
